


Journey to New York

by Zorant



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: Starts after 4x19 (Sweet Dreams). Will include most characters but will center mainly on Finchel.Finn and Rachel seems to be missing each other. Will they get back together? Or will they keep pretending?





	1. Chapter 1

**New York**

 

Chapter 1

 

Rachel picked up her phone and began to type in a text. However, she paused before sending it, not knowing if the person would respond. It has been a few weeks since he had helped her with her audition piece for Fanny Brice. She doesn't send the text. She went and stood by the window, watching the rain coming down.

 

Finn stood in his dorm, staring out the window. Normally, he would hang out with his friends but since he last talked to her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was his soulmate. There were times he picked up his phone and almost called her only to stop before he can push the dial button. He wasn't sure why he stopped each time. He began to sing quietly, completely unaware that Rachel was singing along with him back in New York.

 

_**Finn** _

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

__**Rachel**  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
  


_**Finn, Rachel** _

_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me

_**Finn** _

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello_

__**Rachel**  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

_**Finn, Rachel** _

_I'm here without you baby_  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to stress this completely. I don't condone what happened but, if you guys won't mind too much, I would like to write Puck.

 

**New York**

_Chapter 1_

_Lima_

_**Finn V.O** _

_Finn walks through the doors of McKinley, feeling pretty good. He had just finished his spring exams, and was off school for 2 weeks. During this time, he was free to help the New Directions at Regionals and to take his mind of a certain someone. After helping Rachel with her audition problem, he has regained some of his confidence, something he kinda lacked in the past month or so._

"It's time. Thanks to Marley for giving me the courage to go to college. Thanks to Puck for not giving up on me. For living on campus, even though he isn't enrolled there. They say that true friends help you when you are lost. Without them, you don't stand a chance. It's time to show them that they made the right decision."

**[Scene starts as Finn enters the room. The entire room was quiet as Finn began to sing, with Marley, standing beside him]**

**[Marley]**

Woah-oh-oh-oh

[ **Finn]**  
It's always a good time

 **[Marley]**  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

[ **We see the club with smiles on their faces, watching Finn and Marley in the front of the room singing]**

[ **Finn]**

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**[Marley]**

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

**[Everyone joined in harmonizing with Finn and Marley. Everyone was up, dancing, enjoying themselves]**

**[Finn, Marley, New Directions]**

Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**[Marley]**

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**[Everyone]**

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

As the song ended, Will was all smiles as he retook the front of the room. He wrote down _"No Assignment"_ on the whiteboard as his eyes swept along the group.

"I think we are ready for Regionals," He beamed at his students. He really was proud of them. "We have worked our butts off the last few months and we are nearly there. At the beginning, you guys didn't really like each other. Ryder and Jake were at odds, Kitty and Marley were butting heads, heck even Tina, Artie and Blaine had a few run ins but look at how far you guys have came. You guys became a family, always having each other backs. And that's how we will win. So for your assignment this week, pick a song you want to sing to the group. That's it."

**New York**

Rachel was busy staring at her phone on the table. She hasn't heard anything since her audition song (which was a couple days ago) and she felt like she didn't get the part. She sighed as Kurt came and stood beside her.

"You know, a watched phone won't ring," he said gently.

"It won't ring no matter what," Rachel pouted. "I wasn't good enough. That's why they didn't call me back."

"You don't that," Kurt replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh I know. I should have done a Barbara song," Rachel criticized herself. She sat down, putting her head in her hands. "Maybe this is a sign. It's like fate is telling me that I should change my career."

"Rachel Berry! Don't you dare say that," Kurt glared at his best friend. He sat besider her, taking her hand into his. "So what if you don't get this part. There will be other parts for you later on. Don't give up on your dream because 1 small bump happens."

"What if it's not just this part though?" Rachel sounded very worried. "What if this was my only shot?"

**[Instead of answering, Kurt began to sing softly]**

**[Kurt]**

Each day I live  
I want to be  
A day to give  
The best of me  
I'm only one  
But not alone  
My finest day  
Is yet unknown

I broke my heart  
Fought every gain  
To taste the sweet  
I face the pain  
I rise and fall  
Yet through it all  
This much remains

**[Kurt got up and held out his hand to Rachel, who took and and joined in. They began to dance around the loft]**

**[Rachel, Kurt]**

I want one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel  
I will feel eternity

**[Rachel looked at her trophies lined up in her room]**

**[Rachel]**

I've lived to be  
The very best

 **[Kurt**  
I want it all  
No time for less  
I've laid the plans  
Now lay the chance  
Here in my hands

**[Kurt and Rachel meet up in the living room]**

**[Rachel, Kurt]**

You're a winner for a lifetime  
If you seize that one moment in time  
Make it shine

Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will be  
I will be  
I will be free  
I will be  
I will be free

 

* * *

 

_Song Credits:_

_Good Time - Owl City FT Carly Rae Jepsen {Performed by Finn Hudson and The New Directions_

_One Moment in Time - Whitney Houston {Performed by Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel)_


End file.
